


You're my oxygen

by OhDearLoki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Reader, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, difficulties breathing, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Tom and you wants to decorate the house for Christmas, but dusty ornaments are provoking an asthma attack.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 20





	You're my oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon of Tumblr : Hey I saw your request were open... I think your fics are great and I'm looking forward to your Christmas series. Can I request a Tom X female reader (girlfriend or wife) Tom and the reader are doing something sweet together, she has trouble breathing and feels faint Tom takes care of her. Thank you

It was cold but sunny. You liked this kind weather, everything was covered with a thin layer of frost, painting the landscape in a pale white and the light reflecting off it made everything shinny, as if there were glitter everywhere. 

It was the perfect time to start decorating the house for Christmas. Tom had taken the week off, he was all yours and nothing could make you happier. You loved Christmas, such a warm and bright time, one of those rare moments when you could find yourselves without the hectic pace of your busy lives. 

“Beware!” Tom said as he came into the kitchen with three large boxes in his arms. “Where do I put this?” 

“Over there by the table.” You answered him, holding back from laughing. 

Tom had gone to look for the old decorations in the attic. He had already got the back of his shirt soaked with sweat from going back and forth between the third floor and the ground floor. 

“I think these are the last ones.” he blew when he put down the last boxes.

“That's perfect.” You smiled at him. 

You approached him and pushed a lock of hair from his forehead. He was out of breath, his cheeks and neck were red and sweat was dripping from his forehead. 

“Go and change your clothes, freshen up a bit. I'm waiting for you to start.” 

He kissed your forehead and disappeared into your room to change. You then turned to the tree you had bought. It wasn't too big, but well furnished, just the way you liked it. Looking at it, you could already imagine what decorations you were going to put in what place and the wait was too long. Discreetly, hoping that Tom wouldn't see you, you opened a box. Inside were the balls of the tree, well wrapped, but the only one that caught your attention was the one in the corner of the box on the right. Gently you took it in your hands and approached the tree with a big nostalgic smile. You remembered that ornament, it had a story to tell, yours, as it was the ball you had bought with Tom for your first Christmas together. 

“I thought you were waiting for me?” Declared Tom behind you. 

You jumped up and turned to him with a guilty smile on your lips. He came up to you and immediately put his arms around your waist, his chest resting against your back. 

“I couldn't resist. You know how much I love Christmas.” 

“Yes, I know how much I love it.” he whispered, putting a kiss on the top of your head. 

“Look what I found.” 

You lifted the ball up so he could see it, and although you couldn't see him, you felt a smile on his face. 

“Our first Christmas.” 

Together you put the ball in the tree. You stood there for a moment, slender, looking at the little decoration you cared so much about. Then Tom kissed you and went to get the other decorations. Ball after ball, the tree was dressed in colour and light. But as you reached half of the boxes, you felt your air missing. You were having trouble breathing. 

You looked at Tom out of the corner of your eye, not wanting to alert him, and took a longer, deeper breath, hoping it would pass. Alas, it only got worse and by the time you realised that breathing through your mouth wouldn't be enough, it was already too late. You were missing air and you felt faint, so bad that a decoration slipped from your hands and broke on the floor. 

Tom turned to you and immediately noticed the signs. 

“Y/N, are you OK?” he asked, putting one hand on your shoulder. 

“No, I can't breathe.” 

He led you to the couch and gently forced you to sit down. 

“Is this another crisis?” he asked, worried. 

All you could do was nod your head. Your asthma was really starting to annoy you, you were having attacks more and more often. 

“The... dust...” You managed to articulate between two puffs of laborious air.

Tom nodded his head, understood what you meant and stood up. He went up the stairs in a haste and came down just as fast. He handed you your inhaler and then went to open the windows. He tried to create a draught to get the dust out of the house, then he closed all the boxes and put it in the next room. 

When he was sure that the dust couldn't reach you, he closed the windows and sat down next to you on the sofa again. 

“Feeling better?” he asked, caressing your back from top to bottom. 

“Yes, it's still a bit laborious, but it's getting better”. You answered him with a faint smile. 

He leaned towards you and kissed your forehead. You knew how worried he was when you had asthma attacks. He always felt helpless, but his presence was a great remedy. 

“Thank you.” You smiled at him. “Sorry for ruining our moment.”

“No, you didn't ruin anything. We can continue with the decorations later. I'll clean them before you use them.” 

You wanted to protest, to say that it wasn't necessary, but he didn't let you speak, already knowing what you were going to say. 

“That way you won't have another crisis.” He insisted, reducing you to silence. “In the meantime, we can watch a Christmas movie.” 

You smiled, moved, and looked him intensely in the eyes. This man was perfect and you loved him more than you could say. 

“Thank you very much, Tom. You are my oxygen.” 

He gave you a simple smile before grabbing the remote control and a blanket.


End file.
